


But Which Kind of Tea?

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Fluff, Gen, Shopping, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl and Amethyst go grocery shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Which Kind of Tea?

Pearl gazed at the packages of tea on the Supermart™ shelves. “Now, which kind of tea should I get?” she asked aloud.

Amethyst scowled. “C’mon, Pearl, we’ve been here for _hours_. Can’t we just grab some tea and go?”

Pearl held up one finger. “I don’t want to hear this, Amethyst. This choice is very important! There are the different brands to consider, like Littleows and Teddy Tea; plus that’s not even getting into the differing health effects between green and black tea.”

“Ugh, are we really going to get into this right now?” asked Amethyst. “Besides, why do _you_ care about the health effects?”

“Steven might like some tea,” answered Pearl.

“Steven only likes sweet drinks, though,” said Amethyst.

“Well, we could put some honey in it—Oh!” cried Pearl, “that’s what I was forgetting! Honey.”

“Are we gonna be here all day?” asked Amethyst. “Let’s just grab all the tea on the shelves and go.”

“Amethyst, that is a terrible idea,” said Pearl. “It’d be way too expensive, not to mention thoughtless of the other costumers—But it does give _me_ an idea.” She quickly picked one package of a different kind of tea from each brand off the shelves.

“There we go! Now we have a fine choice of teas at a good price. And,” said Pearl, grabbing a bottle of honey from a stand, “with _this_ , we are now ready to check out.”

“ _Finally_ ,” said Amethyst. “C’mon, let’s hurry up and go already. I’m starving.”

Later, as they walked home from the store, Pearl thought back to the days when Rose Quartz was still there, back when she and Pearl used to spend evenings sipping tea on the beach and looking out onto the sea. Pearl missed her more than she liked to admit, but sometimes (especially when the sun set), it felt like she never left at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first really fluffy fic, so I'm not sure I want it associated with my main account. Written for the prompt "Choices" at the Halfamoon challenge. If you like it, why not check out the rest of the fic in their collection?


End file.
